


Screw the Paperwork

by bonnibelsrockshirt



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Kinda fluff?, but not smut, femslashfebruary2017, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnibelsrockshirt/pseuds/bonnibelsrockshirt
Summary: Asami needs to work, but Korra has other plans for tonight.Femslash February 2017





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm sorry.” Korra said. She didn't seem sorry. 

“Yeah, I'm sure you are.” Assim teased, getting back at her papers shortly after. She had been working on those files since the night before, when her boss decided they all had to be filled with the company’s latest information, and who better then her to work in a Friday night, right?

“When will you come here and talk to me? I need to be entertained.” Korra complained with a playful tone. 

“You haven't apologized properly yet.”

Korra sat up on the bed, crawling towards her girlfriend. She played with the edge of the girl's shirt distractedly, but Asami kept her gaze on her work. 

“How can I reward you?” She asked. Her expression kept a serious countenance, but her blue eyes were hiding a smirk. 

“I have to finish this, Korra.” Asami’s eyes never left her documents, the thin pen leaving meaningless words on the blank spaces as skilled fingers travelled through the paper. 

Korra nodded slightly, obviously not paying attention. Curious eyes observed Asami’s movements closely, distracting her. 

“Will you stop looking at me like that?” She asked, trying to concentrate on what she should do, but her mind kept wandering back to what she could be doing. 

“Like what?”

Asami’s emerald eyes gazed into Korra’s blue ones, that were filled with lust. The Avatar suddenly leaned closer, reaching for her girlfriend’s lips, and they met in a slow kiss. As it gained passion, Asami came to the realization that they shouldn't be doing that just now. She pulled away. 

“I really have to finish this. You can reward me later, babe.” With a kiss on the cheek, her eyes went back to the papers. 

“That's not fair.” Korra complained. “What am I supposed to do?” 

Asami was beginning to fall back to the level of concentration she had before, she focused on her reading. 

“Anything you want, sweetheart.”

Korra’s eyebrows met with a sigh of impatience. But her frown went away as quickly as it had appeared, and she grinned. 

“So…” Her voice resounded mischievously close to her girlfriend. 

Asami arched one eyebrow up. 

“What are you doing?” 

“You said I can do whatever I want, right?” She was so close Asami could feel the girl’s breath on her ear. Her lips brushed against her skin. 

Before she could react, Korra was kissing her neck. Lightly at first, and then parting her lips and sucking harshly on her skin. 

“Korra…” 

“Yeah?” She whispered, kissing the soft skin of her pulse point. 

“I have to… I have…” 

Korra was making it very hard to concentrate as she trailed down Lena’s neck. Her lips marked the other girl’s skin with kisses and gentle nibbles, and she was getting terribly close to that spot below her ear. 

“Korra, stop...” She half-demanded, trying to stop herself from letting a soft moan out of her parted lips, and failing miserably. 

“Do you want me to stop?” The Avatar asked. Her smirk could almost be felt through Asami’s skin. 

“I…” 

Korra was even closer than before, but this time all she could feel was hot breath blowing softly on her sensitive neck. She realized the girl was testing if she could keep going, and would stop if she said so. 

Asami made an effort to clear her thoughts. Her heart pumped through her veins, and she stared at the paperwork in front of her, glancing at the words that didn't seem to make any sense anymore. 

“Screw it.” Asami tossed the papers on the floor in front of the bed, turning her head to kiss her girlfriend fiercely. The paperwork could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. 
> 
> Femslash February - day 7

Korra pressed her body against her, and they laid down on the bed. She crawled on top of her, sitting with her knees on both sides of the other girl’s hips. Asami searched for her lips once more, and they found each other in open-mouthed kisses, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

The Avatar’s fingers begun to work on that knot that kept the other woman’s blouse closed. It was quickly undone, and she started to pull the laces off with urgent desire. Her lips travelled downwards, placing quick kisses down Asami’s neck and collarbone. She kept going lower, exploring her now exposed skin. 

Asami slammed her eyes shut as her girlfriend's lips found her breast. She felt overwhelmed as she took a nipple into her mouth, sucking on the soft skin. Her hand reached for Korra’s hair, tangling her fingers on the brown strands, and pulled at it lightly. She could feel on her skin as Korra let out a low moan, and she bit her lip. 

Her other hand traveled through Korra’s body. She was getting really annoyed by the bindings her girlfriend wears so often. Her fingers played with the bottom of it, pulling at the tough fabric. 

Korra caught the message, and rose herself up to untie her bindings. She took it off, making quite a show of it, and the piece of cloth was quickly discarded. 

Asami wrapped her arms around her waist, rushing to and begin placing kisses up Korra’s body; she was finding herself to be quite impatient. 

She smiled, touching each and every spot on her girlfriend’s torso, until her hand found her breast. She caught her nipple between her fingers, her mouth working on her other breast, and she felt Korra’s grip on the back of her neck pressing her even closer than she was before. 

She caught her nipple with her teeth, nibbling at it a little rougher than planned. A high-pitched moan escaped Korra’s parted lips. Asami smirked, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. 

The Avatar crossed the distance between them, and they kissed again. 

All of a sudden, Asami boosted herself up, rolling them over and getting on top of her girlfriend. Her smirk was even wider. 

“I'm gonna turn your evil smirks into hopeless lip bites, you know.” Korra stated. 

Asami arched one eyebrow up. 

The other girl smirked. 

“And then, with those same lips…” Her gaze shifted towards Asami’s lips as she spoke, and then back to her eyes. “You're gonna beg me for release.”

“Oh, is that so?” 

“Yes.” She reached for her girlfriend’s lips, but the taller girl moved her face back. Asami was more than pleased to see how Korra’s slight frown matched her parted lips in frustration. She held back her grin, but couldn't help the corners of her lips to arch in a small smirk; she was finding herself to be very fond of teasing her girlfriend. 

Asami got closer, wandering her eyes through the other girl’s features, testing something. Then, she lowered her mouth until her hot breath could be felt on the Avatar’s ear. 

“What else will you do to me?” She asked, lowering her voice, almost in a whisper. 

Korra’s lips touched the other girl’s jawline, sending shivers down her spine. 

“I will make you squirm under my touch.” She continued. “I will be the one grinning when I listen to the sweet sounds you make while I aahhh-”

Asami had slipped her hand through her waistline, inside her pants, without warning. Fingertips brushed lightly against sensitive skin, and Korra bit her lower lip to contain a moan.

“You were saying?”

Korra groaned.


End file.
